Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an image processing method, and more particularly, to a wide dynamic range (WDR) image processing method and/or an image signal processor using the same.
An image processing apparatus includes an image sensor that converts an optical signal to an electrical signal and an image processor that processes and outputs the electrical signal to a display device. WDR technology is used to display both bright and dark areas in an image. At this time, a pixel array of the image sensor includes two types of pixels having different exposure times.
The image processor reconstructs an image based on pixel values. When the image is reconstructed using the pixel values without interpolation of the pixel values, an image of high resolution can be obtained. However, when the pixel values of a fast moving image are directly used, a ghost artifact may be produced.
Meanwhile, a pixel with a long exposure time may cause distortion in an image.